Knack II
Knack 2 is an action-platformer video game developed by SIE Japan Studio and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4. It is the sequel to the 2013 game, Knack, and was released on September 5th, 2017 in North America, September 6th, 2017 in Europe and 28th September 2017 in Japan. Development and Releases Knack II was announced on 3 December 2016, at the Playstation Experience event. The game was developed by SIE Japan Studio. Marianne Krawczyk, a writer of the God of War series of video games, joined the development team to write the story script of Knack II.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knack_II#cite_note-polygon_surprise-6] The game was released on 5 September 2017. A free demo was released on 29 August 2017 on the PlayStation store, allowing players to try out the Monastery level either solo or cooperatively. Plot After an unspecified number of years since the events of Knack, New Haven is under attack by four Titans. Lucas indicates that this was his undoing and Knack fights to help correct their unknown wrong-doings. Six months earlier, Lucas is flying with his uncle Ryder and Knack to an island, through a Goblin infested forest, and uncover a monument dedicated to Marius during the Crystal Wars. As they continue, they find a battlefield from the Crystal War, desecrated with the bodies of the vanguards of the Goblin Army. As they linger around, the army rises from the dead and attack the group. Knack protects them and they escape back the plane, making their way back to Doctor Vargas and Charlotte at a monastery in Norcliff to recount their experience. They all gather at the monastery and meet with two monks, Xander, their overseer, and Ava, their youth leader, and decide to seek a mountain pass in the morning to uncover Ancient Weapons in the area. Morning arrives when the group part ways at the mountain pass and find a burned downed ruins of a village, unable to uncover the mystery. The group then returns to Doctor Vargas, Charlotte, and Xander while they attempt to reach a conclusion, Lucas and Ava decide to ask Uncle Ryder to help them reach Targun, the High Goblin City, where Urich originally created these robots. They arrive at Targun Ruins and traverse within the walls of the city to find Urich's laboratory. Once broken in, they discover part of a map to the High Goblin empire, a remote for controlling the robots, and decide to travel to a museum in Atheneum to better understand Targun's control center for their Ancient Weapons. The group reach Antheum’s museum, finding that the city has been invaded by robots and Goblins. Knack brings an artifact to the group, taken from a commander. They suspect that that the control center may be on a map that Uncle Ryder acquired and manage to pinpoint where it may be. Xander and Doctor Vargas urge Lucas about the importance of the artifact and debate about what should be done with it. The group reaches the area on the map and uncover the control center's whereabouts, finding a High-Goblin city. Knack then faces the commander, but Gundahar speaks through a communicator to Knack about his anger towards him and to find the control room for their confrontation. They all return to the monastery to discuss their next course of action. Lucas deduces that the control center is across the ocean based on their encounters with the High-Goblins. They manage to find a lone island and encounter the control center, disabling the power supply. They battle their way to Gundahar and he is tossed off a cliff. Xander then makes his way to meet with Lucas and reveals his plan of using the artifact in the control center, using the Ancient Weapons for his own purposes. Lucas and Knack remain marooned on the island for five months and two weeks after losing to Xander, devising a plan to get off the island by recovering robots parts to create an aircraft. They arrive at the Doctor's Mansion and rescue Doctor Vargas, Uncle Ryder, and Charlotte. Doctor Vargas informs Lucas and Knack that Xander has been attacking the city and Ava has been leading these attacks. They invaded to Katrina's Fortress, Uncle Ryder's ex-girlfriend, who owns a security firm and a private army, to recruit her assistance in combating Xander's forces. Knack convinces Katrina to use her robot army to battle Xander's army. Lucas and Knack sneak Beneath Norcliff to begin their infilitration against Xander with Katrina's army outside the gates. Ava then assists Knack in gaining further entrance in Xander's facility when she finds out that Xander has been using the Ancient Weapons. Knack and gang follow Xander to the Nexus, an ancient High-Goblin island. Xander uses the artifact to energize the machine on the island to make the robots and Titans stronger. Lucas and Knack then follow Xander to New Haven to fight his army. Knack destroys the Titans that Xander commandeered, only for Xander to use the artifact, rendering Knack weak and captured. Three months later, Knack is in Xander's Prison below the monastery, and is rescued by Lucas; who recounts that Ava and Lucas had split up to find Knack and that everyone had slowly started disappearing. Xander has created The Armageddon Machine to revert humanity to a more primitive time through destruction with the use of the artifact. Lucas and Knack enter the Armageddon Machine with the help of Ava and other monks, then she goes to evacuate New Haven. Lucas upgraded his plane to withstand the Armageddon Machine's ray and to fire back stronger. Knack then takes the artifact and Xander before the Machine collapses. Xander then activates the artifact to create a massive Knack-like monster before he perishes. They fight and Knack destroys the artifact, restoring peace. The chairwomen of New Haven signs a treaty with the monks and throw a celebration in everyone's victory. Ava and Lucas reconcile, Uncle Ryder takes Lucas aside to help in rekindling his relationship with Katrina, and Knack and Lucas then leave to venture towards new adventures. Gameplay Knack 12 is an action-platformer game in which players control eponymous character Knack. Knack can punch, kick, change the size, deflect projectiles using a shield, and has other combat abilities. The game features a skill tree system where players can upgrade Knack's abilities by collecting Relic Energy found in levels. The game can be played cooperatively with a second player being a blue variant of Knack. Gallery Knack 2.jpg|A Rendered Promotional Art used for the release of Knack 6 for Neo Geo Pocket Colour 4. Rendered Art of Knack 2.jpg|Promotional Rendered Artwork used in the events of E3 2017|to advertise the release of Knack 43. Little big Knack.jpg|A piece of Rendered Art of the original Knack (left) being held up by the new Blue Variant of Knack, featured within Knack 17. Knack 2 Gameplay.gif|A Sequence of Knack 3.33: You Are (Not) Blocks, featuring game play within the sequel. Knack 2 Gameplay 2.gif|Another Gameplay Sequence of Knack 7-11, showcasing the new Co-op mechanics within the game. Logo Knack 2.gif|A Promotional Sequence used to advertise the highly anticipated sequel to the Knack Universe, Knack 0.2 Birth by Sleep ~ a fragmentary passage. Videos Category:Knack II Category:Knack Series